Arrival
by tumblurryxx
Summary: This is the first story that a created for the "Omens of the stars" I changed the plot a lot, and changed Dovepaw's and Ivypaw's name. This story will show the arrival of the 3rd cat who will hold the power of the stars along with Lionblaze and Jayfeather


Prologue

A white cat stood, shivering as the harsh wind stroked her pelt. Her eyes blazed with fear as she twitched her ears from one side to the other. Dead silence greeted her ears. A dark gray cat with darker flecks crawled from the bushes,

"How are your kits?" the shadowed cat asked,

"Ashfur! What do you want with my kits?" she growled.

Ashfur leveled his eyes with her calmly, but his eyes shone with feelings that she couldn't read.

"StarClan would be happy with the kits." He meowed, the white cat opened her mouth to speak but Ashfur flicked his tail for silence. "A pity StarClan isn't here." He continued.

The white cat froze and looked around the dark forest.

"Where is this place Ashfur?" she wailed,

Ashfur didn't answer. There was a strange silence for a heartbeat, and then he growled

"That isn't important! I am here to tell you something!" His eyes darkened as he faced to the dark sky,

"_The stream of the moon will collide into the destruction of the perfection of the clans the fate is for the storm and the speed to be decided._"

The white cat blinked, Ashfur nudged her shoulder then padded towards a cat.

"Jayfeather!" cried the white cat then her eyes glowed with curiosity, "Ashfur, he isn't dead is he?" she asked.

Ashfur said nothing; he padded towards Jayfeather side then settled and closed his eye. She copied him, her eyes slowly opened as the warm ray of sunlight welcomed her. Her eyes rapidly stared at a cat leaping into a tunnel. The tunnel collapsed. Soil smashed with dead leaves as a shriek came. Jayfeather and Lionblaze were scrambling towards her; Jayfeather was about to leap into the tunnel until Lionblaze pounced onto him. Jayfeather raked his claws furiously onto his belly then yowled

"We have to save her!"

Lionblaze released him as he meowed

"She couldn't make it…"

Then he hesitated, Jayfeather paws shook

"What about the prophecy? _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws._How can there be only two of us. The prophecy is ruined!"

Lionblaze didn't answer. They stalked to the ThuderClan's camp. They looked back,

"Hollyleaf… "Jayfeather murmured "The warrior code meant everything to her!"

They slowly entered the nursery, there she saw herself huddled two little kits.

"_My kits!"_Whitewing thought.

Jayfeather nudged Lionblaze out. They strolled out then Jayfeather pounced onto Lionblaze,

"What are you doing!" he cried,

Jayfeather eyes glowed

"The prophecy isn't ruined yet!" he meowed, "One of Whitewing's kit is the third one!"

She blinked, Ashfur flicked his tail then she felt herself plummeting back to the dark forest. She opened her mouth to ask Ashfur but a voice interrupted her. "

"Whitewing! What are you doing there!" meowed a black cat angrily.

"Hollyleaf!" cried Whitewing happily.

Hollyleaf snorted "What in the name of StarClan are you doing here!" she scolded. Whitewing stared at her,

"I don't know." She stammered "I just appeared here."

Hollyleaf snorted again, "I will believe that when hedgehogs fly!" she mewed.

Whitewing caught Hollyleaf's eyes full of sadness.

"Whitewing you must choose a side! Follow me or go with Ashfur!" meowed Hollyleaf sternly.

Whitewing hesitated, she wanted to wail. Ashfur's eyes shadowed as Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes on him.

"Whitewing! Choose now! Follow this Fox dung or follow me back to StarClan!" She called, her eyes fulled with impatient.

Whitewing slowly padded towards Hollyleaf

"Can't Ashfur come with us?" She begged, Hollyleaf shook her head,

"No, he had chosen his own path." She answered.

A growl came from the bushes,

"How dare you enter here! You pasted the boundaries!" the voice growled.

A cat walked away from the bushes and faced with Hollyleaf.

"I see you're here Tigerstar." She hissed.

Tigerstar said nothing.

"First Spottedleaf then you, Whitewing has no rights to go with you!" He finally growled.

Hollyleaf said nothing for a heartbeat then walked away,

"Whitewing lets go!" she meowed,

Leaving Tigerstar muttering to himself,

"StarClan will pay Hollyleaf, warn your stupid Clan that! Also Firestar better be careful!" He yowled.

Hollyleaf showed no interest and kept walking away. Whitewing panted as she caught up with Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf's eyes shone with starlight as she guided Whitewing back to a camp like at ThunderClan, Whitewing ears flicked from one side to the other, she saw Hollyleaf slowly walking away from her.

Bluestar emerged for the bushes; she skimmed through the ground smoothly as she stared at Hollyleaf who was busy staring at a pool full of stars.

Whitewing lifted her head higher to see what was going on with the pool, there was a brief silence. It was a clear picture of Leafpool gazing at the Moonpool with grief and her eyes shone with pain.

"Hollyleaf's _mother!"_ she thought.

The dark cat's eyes were full of sadness as she stared at her mother reflection. Bluestar settled down as she waited patiently for attention. Whitewing turned her attention to the once, beloved leader.

The blue cat eyes stared at her,

"Your path is hard Whitewing" she meowed "Sometimes there is no right answer to questions."

Whitewing tails twitched with impatient.

_Why couldn't StarClan be straight and tell her what to do?_

Bluestar seemed to read her mind as she continued,

"StarClan can't see everything, but we know that you have a very hard path to choose."

Whitewing nodded her head. Then her eyes darken,

"It's my kits; Ashfur told me that they will bring destruction or hope. But…" asked Whitewing.

Bluestar didn't reply. She just stood there with wisdom in her eyes. Whitewing wanted to cry like a kit, here mind were full of moss at the moment! Hollyleaf emerged from a bush.

"Yes Bluestar? You called me didn't you?" Hollyleaf asked.

Bluestar nodded her head, ignoring the gloomy tone of hers'. Then she meowed

"Yes, Whitewing is confused…"

"Why should I care? She should choose her own path! Sometimes she has to give up something! Look at me! Did I get a happy moment? No! There is no such thing as a happy moment. Why should she need more? She got a happy family! I have none!" She yowled,

She paused for a few heartbeats. Then she threw a look at Whitewing, it was full of anger and jealousy, ignoring Bluestar's gaze. She padded away. Whitewing eyes were big, she turned to Bluestar again.

"I am not going to give my kits away!" she meowed.

Darkness loomed over her she whimpered, she woke up. Sweating all over, she looked at her kits then licked them,

"I am not giving you away!" she meowed, "No matter what!"

She paused, and then closed her eyes.


End file.
